


Girl Talk and Male Bonding

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [41]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House's mother is coming to help clean out House's apartment. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk and Male Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"Gregory, ready?" Wilson asked with a manly clap to the teen's shoulder.

"Yes, sir," he replied trying to hide the grin on his face.

Wilson nodded. "Let's go."

The boy tried not to bounce on his way out the door with Wilson. However, he did remember to stop to kiss his mother on the way through the living room, as well as tell Stacy good-bye.

Stacy stared after the pair as they were leaving, then turned to Cameron. "Where are they going, exactly?"

"To House's place to clean out any porn or other items that may not be 'mom-friendly'," Cameron replied.

From the doorway, Wilson gave Stacy a look. "His mother will be here later tonight. I don't have time for a lecture," he said, then tugged the door closed.

"They looked really put out by that task."

Cameron rolled her eyes and held up a hand. "Don't get me started. I tried to stop them, but Wilson insisted on it as a male-bonding ritual."

Stacy snorted delicately as she took a seat in Cameron's living room. "I'm pretty sure they just didn't want you to see all of the weird stuff House had hidden in his closets."

"Too late," Cameron replied with a grin. "I already know. I've been through every inch of that place."

"Brave woman," Stacy returned with a laugh.

Cameron nodded. "It's not that bad. He has a lot of stuff packed into his place, but most of it is functional or useful in some way. Medical texts, journals, furniture, the piano. Everything seems to have had a purpose."

Stacy's smile turned sad. "He was practical like that."

That was something she didn't figure she'd get used to anytime soon - speaking about Greg in the past-tense. Especially in a permanent past-tense. It continued - referring to him that way - during parts of the conversation she had with Cameron before the boys returned, boxes in tow.

She convinced herself not to ask about the contents of the boxes. Instead, she commented on the swiftness of their endeavors. "You guys are fast." She had looked at her watch when they came in, they'd only been gone an hour and a half.

"There was a lot less that wouldn't meet Mom's approval than I thought," Wilson explained.

Gregory grunted as he landed on the couch. "And he wouldn't let me watch any of the porn."

"That's a good thing," Cameron stated, giving her son a pointed look.

"Yes, ma'am," Gregory replied, looking grouchy and dejected and every bit like his father.

Stacy wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the uncanny resemblance, no matter how often she saw the boy. She hadn't remembered seeing him at the funeral, but at lunch the other day, she couldn't believe the boy had DNA from anyone other than Greg. Maybe there were traits from Cameron that she just hadn't seen yet. She hoped to get the chance to see them.


End file.
